The Last Blood Bender
by LittleDevilSpawn
Summary: The story is about Bella Swan and she has a talent that not even the Cullen's know of. Her clan was killed off by Klaus because they never wanted to cooperate with him. With her whole clan dead and now the last survivor, she now has to face the upcoming battle. With the help of the Cullen's mean a success or will her child hood friend/lover Kol Mikealson come save her one again.
1. AN

This is a story originally created by my sister but lost the muse, so I am here to maybe create it and hope it is too your liking.

**Please be aware that this is my very first written piece that I hope to publish.. I'm still new at the whole writing business.. It would be great if you guys gave me feedback by reading the summary and revie it and tell me if I should continue with the story or scrap it .. It would be much appreciated:)**

**xxx LittleDevilSpawn**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since the incident, 10 years when that basted vampire came and ruined my fucking life. I was 6 at the time and was only learning the basics of Blood Bending from my mother Renee. We were originally a water tribe but that all changed when one of my "brothers" used it on a fellow clan member and all people who opposed the leader were kicked out. I much enjoy the Blood Bending, don't get me wrong I'm not sadistic, but as much fun as it is, we not suppose to use it unless in extreme situations.

It just happened all so fast, a man walked into our little town we claimed for our own and demanded to speak to my mother who was the new leader. He came seeking help to remove a curse that was placed on him by his witch of a mother, (don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to insult the woman but she really was a witch.). He believed that we could remove the curse by bending it out of him but when my mother refused he went on a rampage. He killed every member of my clan. I was afraid and being the clumsy person I am, I would never have been able to fight him. So I run into the woods. My mother had once told me that I had a father who lived in Forks and decided that it was best that I lived with him till I was older and could survive with out the help of any one else. Oh how wrong I was.

"Bella ... Bella-Bella whose a good girl" Jake said sitting on my window still.

"Did you just refer to me as a dog?" I questioned him, "You should talk last wolf boy"

"I may be a wolf but I am no dog dear lady. I am a vicious yet still a lovable wolf"

"Keep telling yourself that wolf boy"

"Hey Bells, I know this so uncool of me to ask you, but have you heard anything from Kol yet?"

I stared at him for about a few seconds and my heart began to ache. "No, I haven't heard from him yet"

Flashback

Kol is this guy that Jacob introduced me to Kol about 5 years ago. He was passing by and thought her would go visit Jacob. Let's just say we got talking and found out that he is a really cool person, he always had these awesome and outrageous stories he would tell us. Well considering that he is a vampire it makes sense that he would have all these stories to tell us, he was no mere vampire, he was "The King Of Awesomeness" as he called himself, so basically he was an Original,very old and very powerful. Yeah I know what you must be thinking, "a vampire and werewolf civil with each other? What is this blasphemy!" Those were my exact thoughts, but Jacob told me how he killed a Cold One and since they had something in common seeing as they both hated and thought the Cold Ones as abominations they became good friends.

I have never met or seen a Cold One, but from what I have heard , they total dicks.

But a couple years ago Kol told us he had some business to take care of at home and that he would contact us when things are alright once again.

"My brother has returned and he wants the family together. Said he wanted to atone for his sins" Kol said to us on our way to the airport to see him off.

"I'll miss you bro" Jake said, " And you better come back earlier next time, we have a lot of hunting to do if you catch my drift" he said with a bit of enthusiasm behind it.

"You are such guys" I said with giggle.

"But that's why you love us Bells" Jake said as he put his arm around my neck.

"So I will see you guys soon, I promise. This shouldn't take too long. A months tops" Kol said with a reassuring smile.

End of flashback.

That was 2 years ago and still no word from him. Jake and I were worried for a while but figured that the situation was big and he couldn't get hold of us. Little did we know that he had be staked by his psychotic brother Klaus.

But as time went by we eventually just figured that he's never coming back and that we should just do ourselves a favor and forget about him. But that didn't stop us from now and again asking if he contacted any of us.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice came from down stairs, "Tell Jake to leave and you need to get to bed. The best day of your life's happening tomorrow!"

"And what would that be?" I called down to him.

"School" he called back. I could hear the smile on his face.

"Fuck my life", I whispered to myself causing Jake to laugh as he jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really short .. Let me know what you think of the first chapter :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake P.O.V

"Fuck my life" I heard Bella said under her breath as I jumped out the window, I just had to laugh at that. As I started to walk onto the path leading into the forest from Bella's house, I caught the smell of something that was not suppose to be near this property. A cold one. As I transformed into my wolf form and charged at the disco ball of a vampire. It sensed my presence and broke into a run as well. As our high speed chase was at bay, my senses were running wild with the adrenalin passing through my veins and gradually picked up speed. With diluted eyes I could see everything that was happening around me.

As we ran deep into the Forrest we came across a small river which divided the two territories, and that's when she jumped across to the other side. As she jumped across the river into her territory I managed to rip a piece of the clothes she wore before she could escape. She was a short girl with short black hair that reminded me of a pixie for some reason. With a final look behind her, she sent me a smile that I was sure I could get diabetes just looking at it. And just like that she was gone. Like she was never there to begin with.

"Just who the hell was that?" I thought to myself

* * *

><p>Alice P.O.V<p>

I was in the kitchen making my family tea when I got a vision. I saw a girl, she had long bring hair that sort of curled slightly when it got the tips, she had big brown eyes and she just had the perfect complexion. She would be the perfect mate for Edward.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Jaspers voice came from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just had a vision, that's all. Nothing to worry about" I said with a smile.

While everyone was in the living room, well can we even call it a living room considering the fact that we not exactly living?, I snuck out the house and went to see if I could find this mystery girl that I had seen in my vision.

About an hour past and I seen this guy jump out of a window and found that very odd, but that's when I saw her, the girl from my vision. What scared me the most was that there was a wolf sent lingering around the house. That's when I connected the dots and had to run for my life. I was in wolf territory!

I ran as fast as I could, I might not be Rose but I ran for my life. That's when I heard a growl behind me and I knew he had caught up. Coming near the chasm where our territory's meet, I leaped across and made it safely on the other side. I could tell the dog wasn't very pleased with me, but at least I get to live another day.

As I turned around I seen the wolf standing there, and trust me he was not very happy. But I flashed him a smile knowing it would piss him off, oh did that work, I could feel his killer instincts wanting to jump over and rip me apart.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

I woke up to the sound of Charlie shouting at me to get my ass out of bed. First day of school, whoop-di-fucking-do. So the thing is I use to be home schooled because I was never a people's person considering the fact that some people piss me off and I sometimes can't control my bending, it's like it has a mind of its own. Let's just say this guy Brain, yeah he will never mess with me again. So now I'm 18 and I want to spend the last year of high school in an actual school. It should be fun right.

After about 5 minutes of me debating if I should say I'm sick or not, I decided to get up and turned on my docking station and Death Of Me by Asking Alexandria was playing. How fitting. With reluctance I got out the shower and did my morning ritual. Today I decided to sport a black skinny, with a red top saying "Dyslexic devil worshippers sell their souls to Santa."with an anime psychopath smile on it, paired with black chucks and my black leather sling bag with my tribes symbol on the strap.

"Morning Charlie" I said as I was walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning kiddo, your breakfast is on the table" Charlie said with his back turned towards me.

I spotted my breakfast on the table which consisted of bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. Man I love my dad, always knows what to do to make me happy. I really missed him when I was living with my mother, but the years I have spent here has been a blast!

"Here", Charlie said throwing me the keys to the truck, "That will be your form of transport while you go to Forks High. You do know how to drive right?"

"No, I just like to magically appear out of no-where. But if you like I can make a water slide down to school"

"Haha over my dead body will you use your bending in front of anyone else but Billy, Jake and myself"

"Aye sir!" I said in a mocking military salute.

"You gonna be late, better eat and Get out" he said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Stuffing my face with bacon and eggs, I grabbed some toast and muttered a muffled good-bye to Charlie as he left the house. By the time I was finished eating it was 7:50 am. I had 10 minutes to get to school and collect my schedule. I ran out the front door and locked it behind me. I was half way down the path when I remembered something…my school bag and cell phone. I ran all the way back to the door and unlocked it. My bag was in the living room with my cell phone which I had brought down this morning with me. I ran back to my car and hoped inside.

Getting in the car I plugged in my iPhone and Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent was the first track to blare through the speakers. I love this song!

" I hitched a ride, until the coast

To leave behind, all of my ghosts

Searching for something, I couldn't find at home

Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?

Just one more hit, and I'll be fine

I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found

Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down

Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground" I sang at the top of my lungs.

. I raced my way to the school and made it there in 4 minutes. _I have 5 minutes to get my schedule_. I thought. I found the school pretty easy because it was just off the main road. It did not really look like a school, more like larger offices. I parked in front of the nearest building which had RECEPTION printed on the front in big black letters. The office was warm. A lady was sitting behind a computer with big glasses and a puffy hair do. Is I approached the desk she turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Good morning dear. You must be Isabella Swan, am I correct?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Yes I am but I prefer Bella." I said politely.

"Bella it is then." She swirled around in her chair and rolled over to a heavy looking cabinet where she fished out a thin file. "Here we are love." She said, handing me the contents that was in the file. "I have your schedule and a slip for your teachers to sign. You have to bring in back at the end of the day. Have a good day."

I thanked her and headed out to my car. I studied my timetable and the map as I walked. I had my car door open and a leg inside of the car when the bell rang. _Looks like I will have to move it later. _I headed over to my first class. As I neared the classroom a boy with a serious acne problem rushed up to my side.

"Hi, I'm Eric" he said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Eric." He gave me a look that said 'Are you not going to give me you name?' I just made my face look confused.

"And your name is?" he finally asked.

"Its Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I said with a friendly smile.

"Nice name. So where are you headed?"

"Uhm…Art with Ms. Sims." I remembered. I was looking forward to this class, and music. Kol and Jacob had taught me how to play the piano and the guitar over the long nights when I could not sleep. It always relaxed me when Kol played the guitar; he was so skilled at it. He decided to teach me because he was missing out on serious gaming time and Jacob was useless when it came to guitar hero. He acted like such a child some times, but that's what made him fun to be with, until he had to leave.

"Oh, I have calculus first period. But I would be happy to walk you to your class."

"Oh, no that-" but before I could complete my sentence, Eric had his hand on my arm, pulling me in the direction of the art room.

"Nonsense, I will walk you there. It will be no trouble at all." He said. A thousand curses flew through my head that I wanted to voice out, but I bit my bottom lip to try and hold it in. I did not want to make any enemies or hurt anyone's feelings on my first day at a new school, so I let him lead me to my class. When we reached the door I all but ripped my arm out of his grip and with a quick thank you I ran into the class, nearly bumping into two people that were on the other side of the door, hanging up their coats. I quietly said sorry and hung my coat up as well and went over to Ms. Sims who was rushing around trying to get pieces of charcoal for the class.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm Bella. I'm new and according to the lady at the secretary, I have to get my teachers to sign this piece of paper."

"Well welcome to Forks High Bella. Let me just hand out these pieces of charcoal and I will be right with you." I smiled at her as I to say I understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong> **for the late update busy with finals and didn't have much time to write. Just 3 more weeks then I am finished with school and then I can write to all my hearts content. **

**Thanks for for all your support! :)**

**xxx LittleDevilSpawn**


	4. AN (Sorry)

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while .. Was busy with my finals at school and now that it if finished I can dedicate my time to the story. **

**I would also also like to thank all you wonderful people for the support you are giving me and I hope to have a new chapter up by Saturday. :)**

**xx **

**LittleDevilSpawn**


	5. Chapter 3

**Yay a new chapter! I hope you will forgive my tardiness on this chapter.. I hope you will forgive me.. So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments.. Just remember I am still new at this so please don't criticize me too badly to a point that I will cry haha!**

**Chapter 3**

Bella P.O.V

_"Excuse me Miss, I'm Bella. I'm new and according to the lady at the secretary, I have to get my teachers to sign this piece of paper."_

_"Well welcome to Forks High Bella. Let me just hand out these pieces of charcoal and I will be right with you." I smiled at her as if to say I understand_

* * *

><p>"You can sit next to Alice." She said, "Alice? Would you please be a dear and raise you hand so Bella knows where you are seated."<p>

"Hello Bella! I'm Alice." She said excitedly. It looked like she was on a sugar high by the way she was bouncing around in her seat. I giggled at her behavior. Her features were so child like, in fact everything about her was small, and she kind of reminded me of a pixie. The weird thing about Alice is that if you looked into her honey colored eyes they were anything but young, they seemed to be old, like she has seen many things in her life time. Now that I was actually looking at her, I had to admit that she was beautiful, everything about her was perfect. A bit too perfect if you ask me.

If there's one thing I learned is to never judge people , because they always seem to surprise me when I would least expect it.

She had the most beautiful set of eyes, a honey gold that you could get lost into. After a while I realized that I was staring and I wouldn't want to make Alice think I'm some lesbian on the first day of school and she wouldn't want to hang out with me. Cause that could lead to a totally awkward situation, _if you know what I mean_

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, breaking me out of my ogling. Her hand made a quick sweep on her face, trying to brush off the invisible flaw. I shook my head to clear it.

"No, sorry there is nothing on you face. I just zoned out for a bit." I lied and blushed.

I sat down next to her and stared to draw on the blank canvas in front me. I always love painting and sketching. As far as I could remember, I was always a good painter. My mother Renee, was an inspired artist and often her work was displayed in different galleries all around Phoenix and someone always bought one. She had me start art classes as soon as we found out that I had a thing for tripping over thin air. This was the only thing that I did not find myself in the intensive care unit in the hospital for. The only time I didn't find myself falling flat on my face is when my adrenaline got pumping, and that was when I would show off my water bending moves to impress my mother. But I found that blood bending just gave me that rush that would make the most stoned person seem sober, I thought with a smile.

I decided to draw a portrait of Jacob, Kol and I standing in the field. I was in the middle while Kol had his arm around me and Jacob was just about jumping on Kols back with a huge goofy smile on his face, behind us had the forest with water flaring around us forming a vine like pattern. I thought it would be a nice addition to the few art pieces that is hanging up in the house. And I thought that having a picture of the three of us would keep our bonds strong.

"Wow! I love your drawing! Who are the people with you? Is one of them your boyfriend?" A voice said from behind my. I got such a fright that I jumped about a foot in the air, luckily I wasn't drawing at the time otherwise the picture would have had a line going across it. I turned around and found that is was Alice.

I turned to face her, "No, they my two best friends, though I wish it was more than just a friendship with one of them" I said with a sad smile on my face.

"Well I have music appreciation next, then calculus, English, history, lunch, Biology-" I cut my sentence short when I say Alice go completely still and had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Alice? Alice, can you hear me?" I asked her but when she didn't reply I got really scared. I tried to shake her but she was solid as a rock and wouldn't move. I slapped her face but I did more damage to my hand than her face. She was cold and hard as a rock. Could she be a vampire? I shot that thought down straight away; her eyes were a gold color and if I remember correctly Kol told Jake and I that their eyes were red not a golden color. But then thinking back Kol did mention a certain bread of vampires known as The Cold Ones.

**Flashback**

The three of us were sitting on the Beach of La Push, I was showing off this new trick I learnt while messing with water and I just had to show it to Kol and Jake. Jake was going on like a little girl who lost her shit when I showed them how I could heal wounds with the water.

Kol P.O.V

I have to tell them about me, I have to tell them now and to see if I could save our friendships if they found out what I was without telling them first, and with Niklous possible hot on my trail I had to tell them sooner or later.

Bella just finished healing a cut on Jacobs leg to show us this new trick that she just picked up, I had to admit it was quite the face Jacob pulled when Bella pulled out a dagger and told him to cut his leg somewhere.

After the shock wore off his face, "Which leg would you like me to cut" Jacob asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"I'd say the middle but I don't think I would like to waste my demonstration healing a paper cut" Bella replied with a smile on her face causing me to laugh out loud.

"Now that was just rude Bells" Jacob said with a pout.

"You guys are too much" I said while holding my sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

Even though I knew by telling them that I'm an original I could ruin this friendship. While while we all joking I wanna take it all in.

"Guys, I need to tell you something and please don't interrupt what I am about to say" I told them with a more serious tone to my voice.

Bella opened up her mouth to say something but I cut her off before she could utter a word. "I know this might sound crazy, but given the fact that Bella is a water bender and Jacob you a wolf, we'll soon to be wolf, I just ask that what I'm about to tell you, that you guys would keep an open mind to it"

The two people I have grown to love the past 2 years where more family than my original family , if they saw me as a monster, then that would be the end of me. "Whatever you have to say man I'm sure we can handle it" Jacob voiced their thoughts, " cause for Christ sake I'm a wolf man and Bella here, what Bella's more of an experiment from Mother Nature"

Upon saying that Jacob received the shock of his life when Bella blended the water to knock him over. "Jerk" she replied with as much hurt as she could but fail by the small smile tugging at her lips.

Clearing my throat I continued my speech " As I was saying, I know this is really hard for me to say but so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Steeling my nerves I looked them in the eye and said "I'm a Vampire"

The looks on their faces were so difficult to read and considering the fact that I have perfect vision and can tell when someone is lying, for the life of me I just couldn't tell what they were thinking.

"Your a vampire" came the soft voice of Bella, the fear of her rejecting me would be to much for me to handle, in the 2 years that I've known her, I developed strong feeling for her, at first I had no idea what the fuck was wrong with me, but after spending more time with her I have come to the realization that I might actually be in love with this girl!

"So you lied to us this whole time" these were the words that was worse than Niklous trying to dagger me or my own mother trying to kill me because she thought of her children as abominations.

"I've wanted to tell you guys for a while now, but I just couldn't find the words to say it or the perfect moment to tell you guys. I understand if you want nothing to do with me"

"We could never leave you Kol, so what if you a vampire, even I find that hard to believe. You going to have to show me, cause from what my dad has told me, vampires sparkle like fairies" Jacob said.

"I am insulted that you would compare me to those freaks of nature!" I said totally scandalized by Jakes comment.

Bella was very quiet, "Bella darling, I'd never hurt you. And the only reason why I lied was to protect you, both of you. I can't tell you the details but know that I speak the truth."

"Show us" she replied.

"What?"

"You heard me. Show us that what you said is true"

"Fine. It only seems fair". As they stared at my face it slowly began to change. Red started to fill in the whites of my eyes and I could feel the crackling sensation of the veins that started to appear under my eyes and felt my fangs grow in length.

"Wicked" was the only world Jacob could come up with and I found it amusing that after showing my true form he found it some what awesome, well given the fact that I'm the self proclaimed King Of Awesomeness I find it highly acceptable.

I felt a finger run across the veins under my eyes and looked up only to be met with warm chocolate brown eyes staring into my black and red ones.

"Well we don't care what you are" Bella told me with a smile, "we can be our own supernatural club and each member is unique"

Once realization came over me that they accepted me I allowed myself to show weakness one time and with a heavy sigh let a lone tear fall from my eye.

"About these freaks of nature you were accused of being and were highly insulted by. What are they?" Bella asked. And by the look on Jacobs face he wanted to know as well.

"Well first of all those freaks of nature are called Cold Ones. Remember when we first met Jacob and we hunted down one of them, you told me that they smelled sickening sweet to you"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well the reason for that is because they are a different form of vampires, let's call them a failed experiment. They give off this sweet smell because unlike me who appears more human than a Cold One vampire is due to the fact that I'm an Original Vampire and they were the vampires that were created after us. The reason for their smell is because their skin is cold as ice and they have a marble texture of skin which is why they sparkle, their marble like skin gives off an oder that tells us when one is near and can give us an estimated guess where they are situated. And depending on gender the smell differs. Female Cold Ones tend to give off a sweeter scent than the males."

"How can I tell, when a Cold One is near me as I am not gifted with heightened smelling senses" Bella asked.

"Well you would notice their eyes are a different color to normal eye colors, as they would be red, and their skin is freaking cold, like I just stuck my bare hand in snow kind of ice. And if you look closely you would see their fangs"

"Well let's hope I don't run into one of the sparkly fairy Princesses" Bella said while laughing. After a while we were all in pearls of laughter.

**End of Flashback**

Bella P.O.V

Thinking back on the flashback I wouldn't help but suspect her. The only thing that got me were her eyes.

Did you just slap me? Is your hand ok?" she asked as she came out of her daze like state.

"Yes its fine. What happened to you? You went blank and didn't respond to anything."

"Oh…Uhm, it was nothing. It happens all the time. The doctor said that it was a way for my mind to slow down a bit. I maybe a bit hyperactive…" she said with a smile. I could tell that she was lying but I let it slide. I thought by not questioning her it was like a favor to her for not questioning me on my lie.

Just then the bell rang and before I could say good bye to Alice, she was already walking towards the door.

"She moves fast for a human, I should watch my back when around her" I thought to my self as I left the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>FORGIVE ME PLEASE! I know said that I would have a new chapter up a while ago but with my final exams I wrote and then Christmas that came up (to all who celebrate the holiday Merry Belated Christmas!). But now I can write my stories when I have the time for I start an Internship and hope get the place I want. But I will try to upload the next chapter, I already have it planned out and all I need to do is write it now. And Happy New Years guys! Hope that the new year would bring you many great things!:)<strong>

**Read and Review please, your feed back is what helps gets the creative juices flowing **

**xxx**

**LittleDevilSpawn **


End file.
